


So Sick

by kagehinabokeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Dates, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh
Summary: Thank you to Xia for holding my hand throughout my writing process. Idk why I try so hard, maybe I just really love sakuatsu so much. Enjoy this gross domestic fluff for Hearts Day! <3
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 219
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	So Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Xia for holding my hand throughout my writing process. Idk why I try so hard, maybe I just really love sakuatsu so much. Enjoy this gross domestic fluff for Hearts Day! <3

No one else notices but Kiyoomi does.

He prides himself in knowing Atsumu like the back of his hand, learning him inside out as if he’s flipping through the pages of a well worn book that he can’t bring himself to put down. No matter how many times he has denied everything, Kiyoomi knows every emotion, every smile that paints his boyfriend's face.

So when Atsumu stumbles into the kitchen this cold morning, dazed and a bit disoriented, catching himself on the counter with a grimace, Kiyoomi sits up a little straighter in his seat.

He and Atsumu went on a little date after the end of an amazing V-League season and ended up getting stuck in a storm. It's a good thing that Komori lives in an apartment around the area.

Komori looks up from the newspaper he is reading with a frown. “Atsumu-san, you okay?”

"I’m fine, didn’t sleep very well. That’s all."

Komori tilts his head at Kiyoomi and goes back to reading but Kiyoomi is not the least bit convinced by the lie. Atsumu's voice sounds hoarse and a bit husky, like his throat has been rubbed raw and dry. His face looks flushed and it’s not in the way that Kiyoomi loves, not the pink hues that blossoms across his cheeks when Kiyoomi leans in a bit too close.

He downs his cup of coffee in one gulp and pushes himself away from the table before marching over to Atsumu and pulling him away from the fridge. He holds Atsumu's waist gently and from a distance, he knows Komori observes them go with raised eyebrows.

Atsumu stumbles in confusion. “Omi-omi, what―”

Kiyoomi pushes him into their shared room and closes the door. He flicks his nose in annoyance. “You’re sick.”

"No, I’m not." Atsumu pouts and Kiyoomi wants to coo at his cute, sick face.

"Don’t even try to lie." Kiyoomi sighs in exasperation as he presses his forehead against Atsumu, relishing the shocked expression he gets in return. "And you have a fever, you feel too warm."

Atsumu blinks a couple times before clawing at Kiyoomi's shoulders and pushing him away. His heart beats erratically in his chest and now he’s definitely warmer than usual.

"It’s probably just a cold, nothing to worry about," he gulps nervously. "You might also want to stop getting closer to me, Omi-kun. Can't have you getting sick too. I'm so sorry, baby. This weekend was supposed to be fun for us."

Kiyoomi juts his lower lip at Atsumu. Everyone knows his aversion to germs but Atsumu will always be an exception. He wants to take care of him because this idiot doesn't know his own limits.

"It's okay. Don't worry about me. You’ll get worse if you don’t sleep, so go back to bed. I’ll tell Motoya, I'm sure he won't mind having us here for a few more days."

"But Omi I said I’m fine―Omi-kun what are you doing? Don’t come any closer! _I said stop_!”

Atsumu is haphazardly thrown onto the mattress and shoved under the blanket as Kiyoomi giggles above him.

"Omi, stop! I hate you."

"You love me," Kiyoomi croons, stuffing another pillow under Atsumu's head for comfort. "I know you love me."

Atsumu blushes and hides his face on his arms. "I will bite your head off. Stop being so smug, Omi-omi. It doesn't suit you."

"Come back when you look more like a big bad wolf and less like a disgruntled puppy."

Astumu huffs and pulls the blankets up to his chin with a frown and a pout. “So what, you’re going to sit there and watch me sleep?! That’s creepy, Omi-kun. You gonna plot my death or something?”

"You're so dramatic. I just want you to rest, you insufferable idiot." Kiyoomi laughs at him and the sound travels straight to the pit of Atsumu's stomach, forcing him to burrow deeper into his cocoon of pillows. He will never get used to Kiyoomi's voice and his pretty smiles. The crinkles in his eyes always leaves Atsumu breathless all the time.

Everything Kiyoomi does makes Atsumu want to plummet into his boyfriend's arms and live there forever. 

"I’ll stay here until you doze off or else your stubborn ass will get up the minute I’m gone." Kiyoomi smiles. 

Atsumu rolls his eyes because it’s true. Kiyoomi knows him too well. His eyelids flutter shut as he tries to drift back into sleep but it’s harder than it looks since Kiyoomi is sitting cross-legged right next to the bed. He doesn’t know how long it will take him to fall asleep but eventually the drowsiness in his body and the sickness he can’t deny crashes over him like a wave.

The next moment he opens his eyes the sun is already fully out and shining brightly in the sky but the blinds are still drawn shut. Atsumu props himself up against the headboard groggily. He immediately notices the unconscious lump leaning against the mattress. It’s Kiyoomi.

Atsumu snickers. “This idiot, you said you would leave after I fell asleep.”

He watches Kiyoomi for a few more seconds before deciding that his position on the floor can’t possibly be comfortable and pulls the passed out boy onto the mattress with him. Atsumu grunts when a particularly hard tug sends Kiyoomi sprawled across his chest.

"What on earth do you eat, you weigh a ton," Atsumu grumbles even though he knows Kiyoomi can’t hear him.

He pushes himself further against the wall to make room for Kiyoomi and throws the covers over him too. Atsumu lies quietly on his side, observing Kiyoomi's even breathing. He traces his fingers on the soft skin, smoothing the frown on his eyebrows.

His lips reach the two beautiful moles on Kiyoomi's forehead and hears a soft murmur of _Atsu_ leaving his mouth.

_Must be dreaming about me._

Atsumu bites his lips before entangling their legs together under the covers and instantly feels warm as his drowsiness lulls him to sleep once more.

_So much better._

When lunch time comes, Komori quietly peers into the room to call them out but pauses when he sees how peaceful they both look. He closes the door gently and smiles to himself. He doesn’t have the heart to wake them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @sadbottomi in twt, let's be friends!! ^^ Thank you for reading <3


End file.
